Why Me?
by kuroifox14
Summary: Dai turned 18, Dark is back, and now he's moving to america with Daisuke. this is a funny story of his life in America you will love it, WARNING It ENDS IN CLIFFS please please please R&R Read 8 its up! , 0.o
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me?**

Summary: Daisuke Niwa just turned 18. it has been a few years since Dark Mousy has dissapered. The scary part is that Daisuke actually missed him! Now Daisuke is being adopted to a family in America to keep his thief profile low. Right before he left, he did a reviving spell and got Dark back to go with him. This is a story of their lives in America. ( is swear that you will love this story and get hooked on it.) please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does though.

**Bold-Dark**

Regular-Daisuke

Chapter 1: the news.

"Daisuke! Wake up!" Emiko (Daisuke's mom) said on one warm day during summer vacation in Azumo, Japan.

"DAISUKE! WAKE UP! I! NEED! TO! TELL! YOU! SOME! THING!" she screamed so loud that she broke the glass that she was holding.

"Nan desu ka, okaasan?" Daisuke said, he was behind her the whole time.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" she screamed, having obviously not noticing that he was behind her.

"gomen nasai, Daisuke" she said trying to sound calm " I didn't notice you there, I see that you still get around like a thief. To bad Dark is gone-" she was going to say sweetie, but he cut her off rudely.

"DON'T… event SAY… HIS… NAME! I don't want to hear it." He obviously missed Dark, at the end of his time being part of Dark, he was starting to be his friend. Then he had to say good bye.

"go-gomen nasai, gomen nasai." She said a little taken back from his out-burst of misery.

"no, mom, you don't have to be sorry. I guess I miss him a little." Said Daisuke.

"I wouldn't call it a little" said Kosuke, Daisuke's dad.

"KOSUKE!" Emiko was trying to keep the arguing down.

"Why I outta-" Daisuke was going to finish when his grandfather cut in.

"QQUUIIEET!" he yelled so loud that he broke the glass that he was holding and the one that With was drinking from. "Kyuu." With said disappointedly.

"Emiko, tell him now." Both Kosuke, and Daisuke's grandfather said at the same time.

"o……k……" she said uncertainty.

"Daisuke, listen to me. You are going to," she looked like she was about to cry. Which she was doing now, "you are going to be adopted to America." She said with a forced smile.

"NNAANNIII?" with that Daisuke fainted

What do you think? Ok? Not ok? Please review. It will get better as it goes along.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hello, old friend.

The next morning he got packed, washed, and dressed, and then packed some more.

But before he left, he went down to the family spell casting room. He took out one of his mom's books from the secret library, and cast the spell called 'revival, replacement', and did as he was told to do (I'll let you decide what he does).

After about an hour, the phantom thief returned, there was good news and bad news to this. The good news, he had his own body and was alive (so he did it right). The bad news, he was unconscious.

"OKAASAN! DOKO NANO?" he was yelling so loud and frantic that his mother practicallyflew down the stars. Except for the fact that she didn't have wings so she fell on top of Daisuke.

"you called?" she was a little out of breath, but had an idea of what Daisuke did because she found the book that he was using, and it had the bookmark in it.

"**Daisuke**…" Dark said, starting to come to.

Dark was wearing the same clothes as he was when they had said goodbye (see the end of the series for reference).

"DAARKK?!" Emiko screamed.

Sorry its so short, I just wanted to hook you on to it… please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: America here I come!

Daisuke would've gotten grounded (or worse) for a month, but since he was moving to America, he wasn't.

It took about 1 hour to get Dark to pay attention anough to listen (apparently he had a few problems with paying attention, besides dyslexia. All they could do to get him to pay attention is pay him).

"**chotto, motte o kudasai**." Said Dark, obviously confused.

"I said, that since you know english as well as I do, you are being forced to come with me." Daisuke said.

"**o…k… I guess. But one thing**…" Said Dark.

"what is it, Dark."

"**uh**…"

"what is it? Tell me already!" Daisuke already knew what it was, but he wanted to have dark say it to embarrass him.

"**I**… **uh**.."

"what is it Dark?" now the whole family wanted to know.

"come on, Dark, what are ya? Chicken? Ba- bak-bak-baaak!" Daisuke was trying to hide the fact that he missed Dark before.

"**no. its just that**…."

"Dai-chan, obviously you Know, so tell mom, please, sweetie?" Emiko asked.

"but I want Dark to tell. Mom." Daisuke said like a little kid trying to get his older brother to share.

"TELL US NOW DAISUKE!"

"ok. ok. already. Mom, Dad, Granddad, there's one problem with Dark going to America, and being in school with me. He cant read or write English."

"**ya, I can. Who says that I cant?**" Dark said defiantly.

" alright then, prove it.," Daisuke said, he held up a piece of writing that said 'cat', "what's that spell?"

"**uh…well…does it really matter**?" he said.

"ya, it does, I bet you twenty-five dollars that you cant read English. Prove me wrong, or do you not event know the alphabet?"

"**can I just have the twenty-five dollars to prove that I don't know the alphabet in English? I would really like money**."

"I'll give you fifty dollars, in American money, if you Dark, 'the great phantom thief' can recite the alphabet."

"**I cant. There I said it. Now gimmee, gimmee**." Said Dark, eager to get the fifty dollars. Daisuke gave it to him disappointed. He wanted to have Dark struggle, or give up and still not say it so he got to keep the fifty dollars.

"ok. now. Daisuke go give Dark those new pairs of jeans, and shirts I got you that were a little to big on you so he can change and not draw attention to himself. Oh. And dye his hair red."

"Hai!"

"**what, why dye my hair? My hair is fine**!" Dark said confused, he liked having purple hair, he had it since he was alive.

"we only have to dye your hair until we reach America. Trust me , you'll be fine."

"**But…but…**" Dark began,

"no but's, if's, or anything else that you could use on me as an excuse."

"**so… no what's**?"

"stop beating around the bush, Dark."

"now go get changed and tell me if the jeans fit."

"**but**…"

"GO! We have to leave in a half an hour! So, HAIYAKU! HAIYAKU!"

"**ok. ok. I'm going.**" Said Dark. As he walked/half ran, With tackled him in the back of the knee. Biting, clinging on tight. Causing Dark to trip on the top stair falling on Daisuke, who said, "what the hell was that for?" He was right on top of Daisuke now. Making it hard for Daisuke to breath. "do… you… mind… getting off of me?" Daisuke asked his face turning as red as his hair. "**yes… i… mind… I know that you missed me. So… how are you, and why are you being so quiet**?" "because you are crushing me!" Daisuke said as loud as he could. "**aww, but I thought you liked me**…" Dark said in a false disappointed way. "I liked you when you weren't on top of me!" Daisuke said, trying to punch and kick Dark, but he was restraining him. The best that he could do was head but him. "**OOWWW! Itte! Itte-tte-tte**…" Dark said, as he immediately rolled off of Daisuke and put his hand to his forehead and noticed blood. "**Kuso… blood. You made me bleed Daisuke. You are so-**" he was gonna say dead meat, but their mom yelled to say that they had five minutes left. They both said, "mattsu!" and ran off to get ready.

"**pants!**" Dark yelled. "pants!" Daisuke yelled back. "**shirt!**" "what color besides black, blue, red, yellow, green, orange, purple, brown, or tan?" Daisuke asked, those were the colors that he wanted to wear. "**uh, what colors are left?**" "white." Daisuke said triumphantly.

"**Fine. White then!**" he yelled a little disappointed not to wear black, because that's what Daisuke was wearing. "**oh, and really baggy sweatshirt. My wings grew since you saw me last. I cant hide them by magic any more.**" He said as he was cutting two holes in the shirt for his wings, and putting on the sweatshirt Daisuke gave him. "hey, Dark, how big are your wings now?" Daisuke asked while going down the stairs. He tripped over With, who was in one of Dark's shoes. He fell down the stairs and landed a face-plant in With's litter box, which wasn't too used, but he got a mouth full of litter just as Dark came down, "**Hey baka, 'sup? Oh. By the way, my wings are twenty feet now. Last time they were six-teen feet like yours still are now.**" "ppppsssffff! Eww. Litter. How did you know that my wings are six-teen feet?" Daisuke asked as he was about to throw up. "**your mom, eww. Daisuke what did you eat? Your puke looks like With's litter… oh… ya, right. Good luck with getting the taste of litter puke out of your mouth**."

"BOYS! WE GOTTA LEAVE. NOW!"

"HAI!"

sorry i got so lazy on the _italics_ thing for Daisuke. so he's just gonna be in normal now. so enjoy. OR ELSE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Time Goes Flying By…

As soon as they got on the plane they noticed that they were surrounded by police, investigators, detectives, FBI agents, and CIA agents (Dark was good at picking out law enforcers, so was Daisuke. They had to be because the used to be thieves). Along with other American people coming back to the U.S. from their vacation. Since there were so many law enforcers, Dark couldn't un-dye his hair, or do anything stupid to give away that he was a thief. Since he had a bowl of "stupid" this morning, (he actually hadn't eaten in five days but anyway, back to the story…) he was taking out one of his old books from P.T.A. (phantom thief academy, he used to be a teacher there.) and started to read the 'foreign' section about American security systems. Daisuke immediately closed it in his face. Causing him to lose his place.

"**Hey**!" he said annoyed.

"you shouldn't read that right now." Daisuke said.

"**and… your point**?" Dark said while trying to find his place.

"you might seem suspicious." He said while noticing that a few FBI agents were listening.

"a-hheemmm…" he said trying to get it to 'click' in Dark's brain.

"**wha? Oh. Right**," he said putting away the book, "**why didn't you just say so?**"

"I did, baka, I did," he said, annoyed that Dark doesn't listen sometimes, "look, can you TRY to LISTEN? And maybe PAY ATTENTION? PLEASE?"

"**why should I?**"

"I'll PAY YOU," he said holding up ten dollars in American money, "ten bucks…"

"**fine. I will. But give it to me now.**"

"no."

"**please?**"

"I've never heard you say that word before."

"**look, just give it to me.**"

"as soon as we get to our new 'family'."

"**ok. FINE. Maybe five dollars? I wanna buy some stuff to send With.**"

"fine. Five dollars. But only because it's for With." He said and gave it to Dark, then noticed that it was a ten dollar bill.

"hey. Uh. Dark? Can I have that back?"

"**no. you gave t to me. So I get to keep it."**

"no. you said five dollars."

"**and**……?"

"GIVIT!" Daisuke said grabbing it from Dark and accidentally tearing it in half.

"**uh. Daisuke? Does this mean that I have five dollars, or is it useless now?**" Dark asked, even though it was obvious.

"you don't know? You're such and idiot. Its useless. Duh!"

"oh. And Dark? Why do you get the window seat?"

"**uh… isn't it obvious?**"

"no. but the dollar thing was."

"**tss. No it wasn't! anyway… I want to sit by the window so that I can always fly back by myself.**"

"oh. So you're a pilot sir? Or a pilot in training then?" a flight attendant asked.

"**sort of. In a way. But I don't fly a plane or jet or anything. Those are too complicated."**

"then what to you fly?"

"**Something with wings, but that isn't technology."**

"It sounds like something that phantom thief Dark would say. Heh…heh." She said getting a little nervous. She could see that his eyes were purple but she didn't say anything to draw attention to herself. Forty years ago, Phantom Dark took her aunt Rika out on a date, her mom was devastated. She told Miyuki (the flight attendant); to always stay away from him. ALWAYS.

"Y-y-you ha-ha-haven't seen _him_ here have you?" she asked nervously.

"No. why?" Daisuke asked innocently (he was good at that), "but I heard that he was moving to America. Not that you should worry. I heard from my parents in Japan that the police and detectives were good in America."

"you did? Ok. you see I'm from Japan too. My sisters name was Rika. Well, I gotta go. Since you two have stopped talking."

"**Daisuke, I think she was afraid of us. Just a little." ** Dark said, awkwardly.

"yah… yah, she was…" Daisuke said, "how much more do we have to wait to be in America?"

"**uh… about…five minutes?"** Dark said, still looking out of the window.

"how do you know?"

"**because stupid, we're about to land."**

"oh. OHH. I hate landing in planes! They make me feel like I'm gonna puke." Daisuke said, looking at Dark.

"**well, don't look at me if your gonna vomit! I would like a clean white shirt for the day. Arigoto gozaimasu." ** He said, while looking Daisuke up and down.

After they landed Daisuke ran to the bathroom to puke. While Dark, introduced himself to the new family holding the sign in Japanese that had their names on it: 大輔 (Daisuke) 暗い(Dark).

"**Hi, I'm Dark, and Daisuke would be here, if he wasn't in the bathroom right now."**

"oh. Its nice to meet you, uh…" the mom said in a kind of confused way, since his name was a word in English.

"**Dark."**

"right, Dark. How are you?" the Dad asked.

"**well I _was_ fine. Until your youngest daughter started to hug me."** Dark said looking down at a young girl in pig tails with blonde-ish hair.

"oh that's Tawnya, our youngest sister. I'm Konnani," said konnani, a girl who looked about twelve or so, with black hair down to below her shoulders she immediately pealed Tawnya off of Dark, "and this is Hio." She said, pointing to a girl who looked about fourteen, with brown hair over one eye. She was wearing all black.

"do you know why they call my sister Hio?" Tawnya asked.

"**no. but I can guess."** Dark said (hio, in Japanese means bad accent).

"its because at her school… well, more in her foreign language class, she had a bad Japanese accent." Tawnya said, in a very proud way.

"no I don't!" Hio said angrily.

"**let's see it then."** Dark said in an interested way.

"ok. what should I say, like good morning?"

"**sure. I'll correct you if your wrong."** He said that in a teacher-like way.

"I'll say it slowly, ohayo gozaimasu." She said it like 'oh-high-oh go-zae-masoo'

"**that was horrible. It's pronounced: oh-hah-yo—go-zigh-mass-."** Dark said, as slow as possible.

"oh. Hey! Who is that boy with the red hair that's sorta spiky like yours?" konnani asked.

"**that's my brother, Daisuke. Oi! Daisuke-kun! Come here for a second." ** Dark said impatiently.

"ok. ok. I'm coming! Hi, I'm Niwa Daisuke." He forgot to put his first name first when introducing himself.

"Do you mean 'Daisuke Niwa'?" the mom asked.

"uh…oh…yah. Sorry I guess I didn't pay attention that much in English class. Sorry." Daisuke really did. But not in class that day.

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Tanaka (the dad) said.

"so. Come on, let's get our new family members home!" Mrs. Tanaka said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm sorry that I didn't update fast anough. so enjoy

Chapter 5: School, PTA in America

**Bold-** Dark

regular- Daisuke

_italics- talking in heads_

"Well, here we are! our home sweet home." the mom said, "now, you are both gonna start in the same school. so... is there anything you would like to say?"

"yah. when do we start?" Daisuke asked eagerly. _Nerd!_ Dark thought in his head to Daisuke. _hey! well, at least i'm not the one who cant read ENGLISH!_ Daisuke thought back. _ya, well, so? maybe i'll skip school tomarrow._ Dark thought. thinking about that thoroughly. _NO. You are COMING WITH ME TOMARROW OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE! _Daisuke sent a picture of Dark dead to through his brain. _Daisuke you made that a little too dramaticaly threatening, but sure i'll come. _

"you boys will start tomarrow. so, get all clean, then i'll pick out the colors you will wear."

After Dark got showered, he put on a pair of black jeans, and his favorite sleeveless shirt that he used to wear when he shared a body with Daisuke. He didn't put on his sweat shirt because he wanted his wings to dry. he was about to walk into Daisuke-and his-room when the mom saw him without his sweat shirt on.

"OOHH. I-i didn't know that you- i mean- i d-din't know that you had- uh- you didn't tell me that-"

" **You didnt know that I had wings, or a different colored hair than what Daisuke has.There are a lot of things that Emiko doesn't tell people. like, for example, I used to be Daisuke's alter-ego. LITERALLY. But now that you do know, you can probably make an asumtion that I am Dark Mousy. The famous phantom theif from Azumo, Japan that runs through the DNA of the Niwa family.**" Dark said slightly ammused at the look on his new 'mom's' face.

"yah...ho-how--how did you know what i w-was trying to say?" she looked like she was going to either through up, or faint.

"**i dunno, lucky guess?**" Dark went and knocked on Daisuke and his room's door. "**Daisuke, can i come in?**"

"Chotto!"

"**sure.**" Daisuke opened the door. " Dark, did mom just see your wings?'' he asked Dark.

"**yah, so... any way, can i come in or not? my wings are freezing.**" he was already starting to shiver.

" Would you like a towel?" Their new mom asked.

"** uh... no. that's okay, **towels** sorta mess up the feathers.**"

"oh. okay. oh, Daisuke, you should take a shower. but don't take too long though. your new sisters need to take a shower too." she said that so motherly it made both of their wings twitch.

"sure. Dark, DON'T take the bed. i want it tonight." Daisuke said firmly. Which made Dark smile mischievously.

"DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE THINKING OF DOING DARK!" he shouted then locked the bathroom door behind him.

"**_I won't._ _Don't worry_.**" Dark said. He had so many ideas of what he could do to Daisuke, but he had a pretty good idea of what it was that he wanted to do. And boy was it perverted. But not to Dark. To Dark, it was pure fun.

It took Daisuke three hours to take a shower. It had only taken Dark a half hour. It gave Dark time to think of something to say to him to creep him out. Just as Daisuke opened the door, Dark noticed that he was wearing blue jeans, and one of his old school uniforms that still fits him.

"** Do I know you?**" Dark tried to have a confused look on his face.

"yah..."

"**sorry. I must not of recognized you with your clothes on.**" He winked when he said that. He watched as Daisuke's face turned bright, bright red. He put on an angry face, "DARRRK!!! YOU PERVERT!" as he said 'pervert' he tried to kick Dark, but he caught his foot with his hand at about waist hight. For Daisuke, that is.

"**That was closer than I thought you could kick. Daisuke.Yah... it _Was_ very close though.**" He was still holding onto Daisuke's foot. Luckily no one was around to see them in this posision: Daisuke was in front of the bathroom, with his good kicking foot in the air. Dark was leaning slightly over his foot griping it with his 'vice grip' arms. forcing Daisuke back wards, soon to fall.

"Let go Dark!"

"**Do I get the _bed_ tonight?**"

"no. NEVER!"

"**fine. WHATEVER.**" (here comes the thing that Dark was going to do.)

"YESSS!" Daisuke ran into his room(after Dark let go of course), and jumped on the bed. Dark walked in casually. Then without warning, he jumped squarely on Daisuke.

"Get-o-ff--of-meee!" Daisuke yelled. Dark had one arm on Daisuke's chest. The other one on his forhead. Both of his elboes (bear with me. i can't spell that well! sorry. please still be my fans!) were pinning back Daisuke's arms, and his legs were pinning Daisuke's legs.

"**come on Daisuke. you know you want to give me the bed tonight.**" Dark looked extremely tired. he hadn't eaten in a week, or slept in two days. Yet he was still pinning back Daisuke.

"I don't want to give you the bed. Now... GET OFF OF ME!"

"**no. I guess we'll just have to be together tonigh...**"

"Dark?"

"..."

"DAaRK... WAKE UP AND GET OFF OF ME!"

"..."

"MOM!!! DARK FELL ASLEEP ON ME!"

sorry for the cliff hanger. i will try to get the continuation as soon as possible


	6. chapter 5 continued

Chapter 5 continued: School, PTA in america

**bold-Dark**

regular-Daisuke

italics- in heads

last time: Dark fell asleep on Daisuke "MOM!!! DARK FELL ASLEEP ON ME!"

At six o'clock, the alarm clock rang. Daisuke woke up to find that Dark wasn't on top of him anymore.He was next to him, on the the side near the wall. He was sideways. Facing the wall. With one wing over himself as a blanket, and the other one over Daisuke.

"Dark...?" Daisuke was just starting to wake up. While Dark on the other hand, was sound asleep.

"Dark."

"..." Nothing.

"Dark. DARK. DAAARRRRKK!GET YOUR WING OFF OF ME! it's heavy. Dark. OI! Dark! wake up."

"..." Nothing. Again.

"MOM! DARK WON"T WAKE UP!! OR GET-" Dark's wing covered Daisuke's mouth. Then their mom came in, "sshhh. Daisuke. you don't want to wake him up. I'll lift his wing and you crawl out." she wispered in a very creepily-motherly tone. About an hour passed and nothing happend except for the fact that the mom couln't lift Dark's wing.

"hi-his wing---it- it's too heavy. you'll have to be late to school. sorry. I'll write directions to the school before we leave. byyeee."

"Wait mom. I don't want to be late for school. Well, ya i do. Just... NOT ON A FIRST DAY!" Dark opened his eyes.

"**Nani?**" he asked sleepily.

"Dark! your finally awake! Can you get your wing off of me?"

"**wha**?"

"YOUR _WING."_

"**Ii desu ne**?"

"yes. but that's besides the point. Could you _please_ get your wing off of me? please?"

"Nande? Do shite?"

"Because... I would like to get to school on time."

"Oh. By the way, Dezzkay..." the mom said with false pronounciation.

"Daisuke."

"right. thanks. I was wrong. I thought that you were going to go to a theif school, but you have to be twenty. and Dark isn't going either. Since he can't read English. You boys will go to a public college until both of you are in your twenties."

"Dark? Can you... oh, I dunno... GET YOUR WING OFF OF ME!"

"" And again, nothing.

"DARRK!" Daisuke hit Dark on the head.

Dark finally took his wing off. But only to stretch it, then put it back down and try to sleep again.

"Daisuke. Honey. Try the gental approach. I can already tell that he's not a morning person."

"**I know, I'm not. Acually... I'm usually an idiot when I wake up. Today you're lucky. But so is Daisuke when he's tired.**"

"Am NOT!"

"**Fine. Then _you_ try staying up for _four days_. Plus not _eating _for _eight days_.**"

"Fine. But Dark if we do get up now... can we go to school?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

"**_NERD._**"

"Am not!"

"**fine. Baka otaku.**"

"Am not!"

"**fine. if you stop saying 'am not' with a baby-ish tone, I'll come to school**."

"yes! I will.."

Dark got up right after Daisuke. They both got dressed and ready to leave. At seven fif-teen, they flew out the back door with a map. Dark only needed a picture. Daisuke needed the absolute location. Both had some sort of magic avian (bird) DNA in them, so they were pretty good at directions.

"I think that's it." Daisuke yelled over the noise of the wind.

"**Yah. Let's land over in those woods. Do you have the passes to get us out of anything for the year if needed?**"

"yah."

They landed, put on sweatshirts, and hopped the fence. Dark was wearing Black jeans, black shoes, and a white shirt under a black zip up. Daisuke was wearing dark blue jeans, a collar shirt, and a red zip up. Dark had dyed his hair red, Like Daisuke.

"**Daisuke.**"

"ya?"

"**I need a name. I mean that you can call me. 'Dark' Isn't an ordinary Japanese name."**

"what about 'Yuuko'?"

"**okay.**"

They got to the school as soon as the bell rang. they checked their scheduals, and they had the same homeroom.

"Good morning class," the teacher began, "I'm Ms. Hagen. The only reason I say this is because we have two new students from Japan!" The class groaned.

_**Daisuke. **_

_Yah, what?_

**_Don't tell the teacher that I can't read English._**

_sure._

**_arigoto gozaimasu shita._**

They walked into the class room and immidiatly greeted them in Japanese.

"**Hajimemashite. Yuuko Niwa desu. Dozo yoroushiku.**"

"Hajimemashite. Daisuke Niwa desu. Dozo yoroushiku."

The class was absolutely silent.

"I mean," Daisuke began with a horrible American accent, "hi. I'm Daisuke Niwa, and this is my older brother, Yuuko. we are pleased to meet you."

"**Anata fuu kikei, Daisuke. Kore wa, Amerika desu.**"

"Hai."

"Well. Take your seats in the back. Class we will be having a review quiz on basic physics today. So get out your pencils and paper." The teacher sorta looked like a cross between Tekishi, and Riku. for hair. It was strait and black. Dark took out a really old leather messanger bag that he used to use for stealing and took out a note book, and a pencil. Daisuke took out his usual bag from his old school. They both only had Japanese things, but they thought it would do. (as you may or may not know, Japanese paper has lines going top to bottom, right to left).

(Before they got off the plane a while ago, Dark practiced using magic to turn English into Japanese in his head. He had failed though so that option was useless.)

"all of the questions are on the board. If you need any help, just raise your hand." The teacher sat at her desk, and took out a book.

**_Daisuke. What's the first question say?_**

_not now, Dark._

**_no really. I need to know._**

_you should know this._

**_I should. But I can't read. Remember?_**

_Oh yah. Ask the teacher for help._

Just then The teacher walked up to Dark. "Yuuko, is there something wrong? I haven't seen you write anything for the past fif-teen minutes."

"**No**."

"then can I talk to you out side the class room?"

"**uh...sure?**" The class ooo-ed.

They went out in the hall.

"Can you read the board okay? Do you need to be in the front? Or... Can you not read?" at the last sentence the teacher looked like she was going to crack up.

"" He was silent. Dark looked away.

"Fine. Don't talk. Let's go back inside."

They went back inside. The class ooo-ed again as Dark took his seat.

"Yuuko, can I see you after class?"

"** Sure. But I gotta warn you're not my type.**" The class cracked up. Daisuke shot him a death-glance. _Don't be a pervert to the teacher, Dark._

**_why not? I think it's funny._**

_no it's not._

After school the teacher came up to him.

"Yuuko. In college, you can't get detention. But I'll ask you to respect me more."

"**Sure.**"

"Yuuko?"

"**Yes?**"

"Tomarrow. You and your brother can't wear the sweatshirts. If you noticed everyone is wearing better-looking clothes."\

"**m-kay.**"

As soon as the Day was over, they flew home.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6 :Party time

thank you for everything so I'll keep writing as fast as I can! so... Enjoy! - 0.o -.-' . "

**bold**- Yuuko AKA Dark

regular- Daisuke

_Italics-_in heads

* * *

Once again, Dark fell asleep on Daisuke. He had his head on Daisuke's chest, and his wings over himself and Daisuke. The alarm clock wrang, and Daisuke woke up. 

"Dark. Dark. Dark-Dark. Dark,Dark,Dark, DAAAARRRRRKKKKKK!!!!!!" He tried to get up, but noticed that Dark had his head on his chest. His mom started to knock on the door. "Daisuke, can I come in?"

"NNOOOOO!"

"why not?"

"I can't tell you. I might get ebarrassed."

"Come on. How bad could it be?" She opened the door.

"Heeeheeeheehheheheheheheh!"

"mom?" Daisuke began, but his mom was laughing to hard.

"mom?" She collapsed on the floor laughing.

"WHAT"S SO FUNNNYYY?"

"sorry. it's just that...that... You guys can take today off...and have a party with us adults! oh... and do you want help getting Dark awake?"

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! DDDDUUUUUUUUHHHHH!"

"okay. **okay** already."

Their mom walked over and started to shake Dark awake. His amethyst eyes met with Daisuke's ruby eyes. "Dark you're awake!" The mom squealed.

""

"Hey mom? I think Dark is going to be an idiot this morning. So... Don't give him sugar, coffee, ESPECIALLY wine, or beer or anything like that."

"okay. But why not liqure? He's old anough to drink, right?"

"Yah. But there are mixed results. He can either pass out and not wake up for a few days, or be a super-pervert I've seen him like that before, or try to make out with people, anyone in fact. One time he kissed my grandad and then passed out."

"oh."

"**what...arrr...you talking...about?**" Dark asked groggily.

"You being DRUNK."

"**m-kay...**"

"Dark."

"**ya?**"

"get off of me."

"**but.. you're all warm.**" Dark complained.

"Dark. OFF boy, OFF!"

"**fine.**" Dark got off. Went to the closet took out long black shorts that were slightly too big (so they would go below his knees so he didn't look 'Daisuke like'.), and a black shirt with lots of holes in the sleeves, and LOTS of chains. He went out the door and into the bathroom to change. Daisuke asked his new mom to leave and got dressed. He had Blue jeans, and a red botton (i can't spell to well today 0.o) up shirt, with short sleeves. Both were the color of each of their wings. That way they wouldn't have to hide their wings. Just...keep them tight up against themselves.

Dark walked into the room.

"Dark. Those shorts are way to wide at the waist. Their practicly falling down!"

"**Well, only if I don't hold them up! That's a doiy, dude.**" (By the way 'doiy' is pronounced like 'oi' ya know... ''hey'' in japanese.. so its 'oi' with a 'd' in front. say it with me: doiy...doiy. you might say duh... but i say you're wrong.)

"It's 'duh' dude."

"**You say 'duh' I say you're wrong.**" Dark's pants started to slip and he put his finger through his belt loop to keep it up.

"see what i mean, Dark?"

"**No. By the way... Our new 'dad' is having some friends over from his college days, so... uh... yah.**"

"i can guess what's gonna happen..." Daisuke said.

"**what?**"Dark had no clue. The last time he got drunk, he blacked out.

They went down stairs to see that their mom was leaving. Half an hour later, five of their dad's friends arived. Max, David, Tom, Steven, and Sam. (I'll let you decide what they look like.)

"Sam! STEVEN! TOM! DAVID! MAX! We're having a party! I got two new son's! They are going to join the party!"

"that's great!"

"Yah! oh... this is Dark," Dark gave a look to Daisuke, who returned the look, "and this is Daisuke."

At ten O'clock, the party began.

* * *

Part 2: PARTY TIME... 

"Uh...Dark, is it?"

"**Yah...?**"

"How old are you?"

_**should i tell him three hundred four for the fun of it?**_

_no._

_**m-kay**_

"**I'm twenty-four... Why...?**"

"Here." David thrust a beer to him.

"Dark _shouldn't drink_. " Daisuke said, defensively.

"Why not? It's a _party_. You know, _adult party_. We're having _fun_. If you don't agree you can like... go to your room or something. _LITTLE BOY_." David said. He was like that. He thought at parties, there should be beer. He was obsessed. And I mean OBSESSED.

"Fine. Go. Drink. But this will end badly. Trust me. I know." Daisuke said as he walked over to the couch, and sat down with a bottle of coke. "But, Dark, remember... You have a _LOW_ tollerance level. The last time you drank...Well...Uh...Never mind."

**_What? What happened? Did I black out? Did I make out? Did I-_**

_NO...You did the first two. You made out with Chiisan. Then...Blacked out for a while._

**_Oh. I can't wait to see what happens this time. Just... Make sure that I keep my wings hidden. And... Don't leave me on the floor this time._**

_Yuushi._

"So. Go on... Have a sip..." The Dad said coaxingly. And Dark did.

"Hey did you hear? The football games on." Max said, as he sat next to Daisuke and turned on the game.

* * *

After the game, Dark had had six bottles of beer. His eyes were unfocused. He looked dazed. And he was having trouble keeping his wings tight against his body. 

"Dark... You okay?" Daisuke asked cocerned.

"**mmmm...m.**" He looked over at Daisuke.

_can you even talk?_ Daisuke tried to say in his head but it made him feel dizzy. He figured that that was what Dark felt like.

"Hey.. Dark? Can I talk to you over there?" Daisuke said as he pointed to the space next to the stairs.

"**whaaahhhhhh...**"

"I'll take that as a yah." He took Dark by the hands and led him to the hall. Daisuke had his back against the wall. Dark was right in front of him. Leaning over him like he was gonna make out.

"Dark. Don't lean over me like that. Why...Are...You-" Dark kissed him. A really meaning full kiss. Like Dai was his girl-friend.

* * *

The kiss lasted at least a minute, maybe two. Finally, Daisuke pushed him away. Dark fell to the ground. Out cold. 

"Dark? Dark? Dark?! DARK?! Hey guys?!!! DARK'S OUT COLD!!! HELP ME GET HIM UPSTAIRS TO BED!!!"

All six men, and Daisuke, gathered around Dark. Daisuke grabbed around the back of Dark's shoulders to keep his wings in, and started to pull him upstairs. Their dad grabbed his feet, and the others just...Watched. (sometimes they can be useless).

They got him through their room's door, and lifted him onto the bed. They tucked him in, and went downstairs.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Weekend off.

Arigoto gozaimasu shita! for reading I hope you liked it! Beware Dark fans (I'm a major one. my mom says when I'm 18 i can get purple hair.) Dark has a major hangover. but he does get better but its kinda funny so don't hate me. I worked hard on this...so enjoy! 0,o -.-'

**bold**- Dark

regular- Daisuke

_italics_- In heads

* * *

It was Wednesday when he blacked out. It was Saterday morning when Dark woke up. 

He opened his eyes inocently unfocused. Daisuke was at the desk. Reading his school book. It said something that he couldn't make out. He wasn't sure if it was because it was in English or because he was still a little drunk. After all, he has a low tollerance level. AND he drank 6 bottles of beer.

Daisuke noticed that Dark was watching him, so he turned to look at Dark. Daisuke was wearing a white shirt, a big sweatshirt, white long pants, and white shoes. His hair was as messy as always. But since he moved to america, he had been growing it out to about an inch below his hears. Dark kept his the same.

"Hey Dark." Daisuke said inocently.

Dark said nothing but blinked a relply.

"I see that you're awake. You slept for three days strait."

"**Whatdido...?**" his words were sort of hard to make out. One: he was half asleep. Two: he was still drunk.

"You kissed me... Baka."

"**WasIgood...Atit?**" He was already feeling sick to his stomach.

"If I wasn't a Homo, I'd like it." Daisuke looked at Dark, concerned. Usually he wasn't concerned about him. Actually, he would usually hit Dark if he was drunk. But they were supposed to steal new clothes from J.C. Penny today. And Dark looked like he wasn't going to be up to it.

"Dark? You okay? You look like you're gonna be sick to your stomach. Okay... Gross!" Dark sat up leaned over, and Reched. Then collapsed on the bed. Yah, I know what some of you are asking were? Right? Right near Daisuke's feet.

"MOOOOOMMMMM!" Daisuke yelled, as he jumped up, and glided backwards away from the mess.

"WHAT DO YOU WAAANNN'TT????!!!!" she was in the bathroom, doing her hair.

"DARK!"

"WHAT'D HE DOOO?"

"HE VOMITED!"

"I'M COMMING!!! I'M COMMING ALREADY!!!" She ran into the room with a towel around her, with a mop, and a bucket.

"Did Dark wake up yet?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!!!"

"So_rry_" She said as she finished cleaning up. "Maybe you should wake him up so he can get coordinated all over again."

"m-kay."

Their mom left, and Daisuke walked over and punched Dark in the stomach.

"**Owwwww...**"

"Finally, you're awake. Now get up and see if you can walk. If you can't keep your wings in, then I'll give you a jacket." He helped Dark up, off the bed, and to stand. He was wavering back and forth a little but he could stand for a little before Daisuke had to hold him up. He was still wearing the old clothes he was when he was at the party, so Daisuke used magic to change his clothes. (Privacy included).

Dark was wearing a black T-shirt, and old ripped black jeans. They were ripped at the heel, front and back of both knees, and the back left pocket.

"Now, Dark, Try to walk." He let go of Dark, and stepped back to the closet, coaxing him to come to him. Dark shook his head no. He began to flap his wings a little for ballance.

"Come on, s-s-ss-soi,s-s-soi" He wistled like Dark was a dog.

Dark took a step, almost fell, and leaned on the desk. He shook his head again.

"Please? I'll...Uh... Buy you your favorite kind of manga in japanese." Dark took two more steps, and spread his feet for more balance. He was almost there when he fell, hit his right wing on the corner of the dresser, and slid down in pain. Trust me, even if you don't have wings ( which i might. i won't tell ) that hurts. A LOT

"**rrrgghh...**" He tried to get back up, but couldn't, he was to weak. He flapped his wings angrily. he hit the closet door, and knocked over the chair at the desk.

"Would-tss- you like-tss-help?" Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at the phantom theif. I mean, if you saw a phantom theif that is suppossed to be coordinated, and he or she can't stand up, you would laugh too while helping them (it's not that pretty, but it is funny).

Dark nodded. Daisuke grabbed Dark's arms, and pulled him up. Since Dark had a slightly different avian DNA make up, he was about one hundred two pounds for six foot seven. That's really light, if you didn't know.

"I'll help you downstairs so we can get you breakfast. Can you keep your wings in?" Daisuke was laughing in his head. (he knew that Dark couldn't tell, that's why he was doing it.). Dark nodded

"Show me then." Dark tried, but could not succeed. The best he could do is fold them half way, so each was about five feet long.

"Okay... Well I could put one of my jackets on you to keep your wings against your body, then I could put your sweatshirt on you so they couldn't tell." Dark nodded.

Daisuke got one of his old jackets that he used to wear, and put it around Dark and zipped it up to it was constricting his wings. Next, he put on the over sized sweatshirt.

"Okay, now Dark. Hey. HEY! Stay with me. Now, I'm gonna help you get downstairs. Okay?"

"**Yaaahhhh.**" Daisuke got him to the bottom of the stairs befor letting go, and seeing Dark trip, He grabed his shoulders, and supported him.

"Mom? Dad? Can I get some help getting him to the couch before our sisters wake up?"

"Sure." The Dad walked over, and grabbed him, and walked him over to he couch, and gave him a water bottle, and a peice of toast.

"Uh...Dad? I Don't think that he should eat. He threw up this morning."

"Okay." He took the peice of toast away, and apologized.

Daisuke sat down next to him. They both heard their oldest sister walk down the stairs. Hio. She was wearing her pajamas. It was a black tank top with chains for the straps, and black sweatpants. Daisuke turned to say goodmoring but she cut him off when she saw Dark. With purple hair.

"WOW! OMG! How did you get your hair to be that color?"

"**I...Undyedit...**"

"Why are you talking like that?" Konnani said.

"That's none of your business." Daisuke said teasingly.

"Haayooo!" Tawnya said to say hello.

Dark just ignored her.

"Ha-yooooooo." She said impatiantly.

"**Oh...Hayo**." Dark tried to sound like he wasn't dazed.

**_Daisuke...I'mdizzy... _**Dark managed to say to Daisuke in his head.

_You look dizzy. would you like to go back upstairs with our sister's hear?_

**_U-huh..._**

_okay... if they ask...try to scare them._

**_mkay..letsgo..._**

Daisuke got up, and pulled Dark up. He wavered a bit, and leaned on Daisuke. Dark was getting better at walking, but not perfect. They walked to the stairs, their sisters followed.

"MOM! Get our sisters away from us!" They backed off when Dark drew a knife, and threw it over tawnya's head with perfect aim. They ran to the couch and hid right next to it.

It took about five minutes to get up there. Dark kept tripping, and almost blacking out. Daisuke kept having to hit him.

"Dark. Da-ark. Dark. DARK! Hello? Earth to Dark to you read?"

"**no...idon't...'md-zzzy...**" Dark fainted, as soon as he got to the bed.

"Okay... HEY MOM? DARK FAINTED! AND I WAS GONNA GO OUT WITH HIM TONIGHT! AND IT"S ALREADY FOUR OCLOCK! HELP ME WAKE HIM UP!"

"KAY! I'm comming." She just had finished talking to the younger girls about not bothering Dark when Daisuke called. She ran upstairs, Her daughters close behind.

"Oh. Do you think that if we left him alone, that he would be okay?" Konnani asked, very concerned. She has a very quiet voice. Quietly disterbing.

"The more he sleeps, when he wakes up, the less coordinated he is. And we were going out to get clothes tonight." Dai looked dissapointed.

"Well...? What are you waiting for? wake him up!" Hio said. She was a goth hybrid, she didn't have much sympathy in her dark, depressed soul.

"Okay. OKAY already. Now go away. _Please_" And they did.

* * *

It took a long time to get Dark concious. 

"Dark! You're awake! finally! now let me put a spell on you so you are coordinated."

"**No. I'm fine. let's just go already.**"

"Can you fly?"

"**Let's find out.**" With that, he got up, walked over to the desk underneath the window. He pulled the desk about a foot or two from the window. He pulled open the windo, noticed that he couldn't fit through it fast anough to glide out, so he took out both the panes of glass, and screens.

"**You go out first. Just encase I can't flap my wings anough to fly at two stories high.**" His walk was good. his coordination was good. But... His eyes were a little unfocussed.

"Okay. But first take your sweatshirt off... Okay next, give your wings a half rotational flap...Okay. I'm going." He took off his sweatshirt and crouched on top of the desk. Poised to take the leap. He lunged. He spread his wings, turned around, and hovered. Waiting for Dark to come out. He lept through, and spread his wings as fast as he could. The best he could do was glide.

**_Please help._**

_M-kay._

Daisuke swooped down, pressed into Dark's back. Both of his thumbs pressed into the middle of his lower wing muscel. His pointer finger and middle finger pushed into his shoulder blades. He squeazed, and Dark's wings went down. He let go and his wings went up. He kept doing this until they were over the J.C. Penny store then he let go to see if Dark could do it himself. wich he could.

"**There it is. I hope this will be quick. I feel like I'm fading fast.**" As he decended, Daisuke followed.

* * *

As they landed on the cieling, lay made a rough landing. Dark tripped over the air vent, and did a face plant in the cement. 

"Ha! I thought you could land! Oh well. Hey, you ready?"

"**Yeah. I'm ready. Have you gained any weight?**" He walked over and kicked the top off. He walked over to Daisuke and dragged him over to it. "Why...?"

"**Are you claustrophobic?**"

"No. Why...?"

"**In ya' go.**"

"Wha-!" Dark pushed him down into the air vent.

He fell for about two minutes. He caught himself at the last second. He landed on his feet in the middle of the 'youth boys' section.

_Come on. You picked the right air vent. so hurry up!_

"**Hi. You miss me?**"

"EEEEEEKKK! God, DARK! WHAT THE-" Dark covered his mouth.

"**Hey, baka, quiet. Do you _want _to set off the alarms?**"

"m-m."

"**Good.**" He let go as soon as Daisuke was red in the face. He sucked in air like a vacuum. "**So... Let's begin.**"

Dark walked over to the 'jeans' area. He picked out a pair of black baggy jeans with lots of holes. **_I like these. what size does this say: 1-6?_**

_Ju roku. How long are they on you? I know that's your size, but they're probably to short._

**_Yeah. You're right. I'll have to buy the next size up in everything. Bummer._**

Daisuke walked over to a couple of shirts

(I'm gonna let you decide what happened PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR THIS! PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE)

* * *

It was about one O'clock in the morning when they got back. Daisuke had to carry Dark back to the house. He blacked out from exhaustion. Daisuke landed roughly. He looked into the window and saw that all the lights were off, and that everyone was asleep. 

He opened the door, and dragged Dark in. He decided that he wanted the bed to himself. So, he put Dark on the couch. He walked upstairs, and collapsed on the bed. He fell into a deep, peacefull sleep. That is, until the alarm clock wrang. He'd forgot to turn it off for the rest of the weekend. So, he decided to get up, and get dressed.

As he went downstairs he noticed that Dark was to long for the couch. He had his head on the far arm, and his feet up on the other arm. He decided that he'd been nice anough to Dark lately. So, he was going to get some 'pain' back.

He walked over to Dark. He punched Dark. Who, was sound asleep, woke up, doubled over, and fell off the couch as he screamed, "**KISSAMA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!!**"

"Good morning, _sunshine._"

"**I _hate_ you.**"

"Is that how you say 'thanks for helping me', Dark?"

Dark got up shakely. "**Sure. let's go with that. Oh, by the way...**" Dark walked over to Daisuke and kicked him in the back of the knee. Who, fell over. Dark pinned him on his back, by flipping him over. He leaned over and said, "**This is how I say thanks...**" He pulled out duck tape, and rope (from some were I'm sure. Probably benieth the couch. Is that how you spell 'B NEETH'?), and tied him up. He slung him over his shoulder, and carried him up the stairs.

_LET ME GO!_

**_Say you're sorry._**

_NO!_

**_Fine then. Have fun in the closet with the litter box. Don't worry, I'll tell whom ever asks were you are, uh...werer you are. By-_**

_NO DARK WAIT! I'm SORRY!_

**_Okay. _**

_Uh. aren't you gonna let me go?_

**_Eh. Sure. Why not._** He untied Daisuke, and helped him up. Daisuke walked over to the dresser, and picked out two sweatshirts. Dark walked over to the closet and picked out black sweatpants with lots of pockets, and a shirt with a skull on the front, and his name in japanese on the back. (for all of you who don't know what Dark name's is in japanese, its　暗い. ) Daisuke was already wearing basketball sweatpants, and a red long sleeved shirt.

They put thier wings in, and put on their sweatshirts. They walked over to their sisters door, and looked in. On the bed there were their three sister on the bed. Hio was on the far left, Konnani on the far right, and Tawnya in the middle. Dark took out his new phone that he orderd from the Azumo mall, and took a picture.

**_Hey, wanna give a little wake up call from horror ville to are sisters for the fun of it?_**

_Sure it couldn't hurt. What are you gonna do?_

**_I'll show you._** Dark took out a white mask and a chainsaw from the closet.

_And that's for...What agian?_

**_Whatch_**. Dark walked into the room with the chainsaw in his right hand, knife in his left, and the mask over his face. He walked over to their bed, and put the Chainsaw at Konnani's throat. "**Whatever you do...Don't...Wake...Up.**" He said in a truelly terrifying voice. Konnani opened her eye's to the sound of the chain saw, and screamed. She kicked the chainsaw out of Dark's hand. "**The nightmare's not over yet, my precious. You move, you die.**" Daisuke was wondering how he made that voice. Dark put the knife blade against his other arm. He slit it across slowely, watching Konnani go pale at the sight of blood. She flinched. Dark put the knife in his good hand, and stabbed the bed right next to her. She fainted, and they heard their mom run up the stairs.

**_Run for it!_**

_You don't need to tell me!_ They ran out of the room and into their own. Dark jumped on the bed and took out a manga book. Daisuke took out a school book, a pencil, and paper, and started to write. Dark hid the maske and chainsaw under the bed. His cut was bleeding alot. He put a feather on it and it healed. The trouble is though, he can only do that a few times, It takes a lot of energy. Trust me.

Their mom ran into her daughter's room. She saw her oldest up and awake, her youngest holding onto Hio,crying. And Konnani, in her opinion, stabbed. She walked over slowely, she looked at Konnani, and let out a sigh of relief. -no she isn't dead, she just fainted next to a b-bloody knife- she thought to herself.

"BOYS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTERS?! IF YOU DID THIS, YOU'RE TOAST!  
BURNT TOAST!"

**_Burnt toast? ooo, I'm sooo scared of being cooked bread._**

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

**_Daisuke, say something_**

_Me?! I'm bad at lying!_

**_Good time to practice._**

_Wait! what? I Can't lie! _

**_Good time to practice. It's all yours, my friend._**

"I Didn't do it! It WAS ALL DARK'S FAULT!"

"**What? Fine proove it, what happened to our sisters?**"

"SHE ALMOST GOT STABBED WITH A BLOODY KNIFE!"

"**Well. Were do you see blood on me?**" She looked him over, and saw his ripped sleeve covered in blood. She scowled.

"**Well...Besides this.**" He motioned to his arm.. She glared at him. He flinched. She walked over, and grabbed him by the hood. She motioned Daisuke to come. He stood up, and followed the mother and Dark, who was being half strangled.

They walked into their sisters' room. They were all in bed, huddled together cowering at the sight of the knife.

"Dark, say you're sorry."

"**Why should I? Just because a bloody knife got stabbbed next to your daughters, doesn't mean that I have to apologize.**"

"APOLOGIZE NOW! Or," She took a breath, paused then swung a kick at the back of Dark's knees, forcing him to the ground. "Or, we could see whats underneith, that sweatshirt." She started to pull at Darks sweatshirt.

Dark twisted towards her. Making her hit the wall next to the door, inturn, making her let go. He lept back, pulled Dai with him, and went into their room, and barricaded the door.

"**That was close.**"

"Yah. But shhhhh."

**_I'm hungry_**

_Yah. Me too. Hey, aren't you getting off topic?_

**_No. But until 'mom' isn't angry, maybe we should stay here, or go into the woods and play 'air catch'_**

_air catch? what's that?_

**_you have a football, baseball, or even a frizzbee, and you play catch in the air. I thought you were smart, Daisuke, wouldn't the name give it away? AIR CATCH_**

_hey, i think i hear our mom's car, go look._

**_You're closer to the window, you look. Besides I'm going to bed._**

_She's gone. go check if our sisters are too._

"Dark. Hey, Dark. HEY! DARK! WAKE UP!" Daisuke walked over to punch him.

"**I'm already awake. I just didn't want to talk. But before you can hit me, let me check if our sisters are here.**" Dark got up, took away the barricade, and walked over to their sister's room. He opened the door. It was empty. So, he went downstairs, and looked around. No one.

**_No one's here. I'm closing the shades, and then it'll be safe to let our wings out and stuff around the house._**

_Kay. _Dai took off his sweatshirt, and stretched his wings. Dark did the same, then walked over to the fridge. He looked around at the things that he couldn't read, and got frustrated. So, he took out an apple. He wasn't sure what kind of apple, but it was an apple all the same. He walked over to the T.V. and turned it on. He guessed that the numbers were in order, so he guessed the number of the Sci-fi channel. He guessed correct. And lucky him, his favorite American show was on: The X Files. The only problem was that this was the first one. He'd already seen this one like three times. So, he turned it off, and walked upstairs.

Daisuke was reading something Dark couldn't make out.

"**Nan desu ka?**"

"A note."

"**What's it say?**"

"It says: Dear Dighskae, you have a test on friday. I got a note from your teacher. She said that you should study for your final exams. Since you got to the college at the end of the year. P.S., Konnani is having a sleepover on friday. One of her friends, is interested in reporting on the latest news from Japan, so be careful. P.S.S., This is from Hio, she says that she will feast on your, uh, soal at the time of reconing. love you, mom. Mom spelled my name wrong."

"**Ha-ha.**"

"She didn't even mention you, baka."

"**Hey, want an apple?**"

"Don't get me distracted. Besides, i don't trust you with food, from the last incodent." Dark threw it at his head. It hit with a 'smack!' and broke all over his hair.

"Great. Just GREAT, Dark. Now i have to take a shower. I'll be in the bathroom."

"**Don't take three hours this time. Remember what Emiko said? I can't be trusted ALONE.**"

"Pa-lease! You just don't want to be bored! Fine, I'll only take...No. I'll take as long as I want to!" With that he slamed the bathroom door, and locked it behind him.

As soon as Dark heard the shower start, he walked into their room, and took out Dai's pre-test. He took out a feather, and brushed every single word. It immidiatly turned into japanese. "**Finally! I figured out how to do that!**" He quickly filled out the answers in his best 'Dai' handwriting. Here's what he answerd

Name: Daisuke Niwa Date: I don't date yet. But my brother does. But he's a pervert.

1. What are the four main types of matter? Girls, hot girls, beach going girls, and uh... fan girls.

2. Name the eight planets: for one thing, there are nine planets, second of all, they're not my children. and third, still, I can name them after girl's i've dated. so let's see...Rika, Risu, Riku, Risa, Mizuki, Miyuki, Renni, Chihiro, Kiiruku. Kiiruku was my favorite. And my first. We went to school together way, wa-a-ay back. She's gonna come visit me in america in about a month. She dresses like a guy, so then it looks like I'm gay, but believe me, i'm NOT. Sometimes she steals my clothes, and cuts her hair too look like mine. It's funny. She's soo hot. But when she dresses like a guy, man does she look like a man. She could even immitate a man's voice. Its cool. She does it better than some guys i know.

3. What was Isaac Newton's first law? Wow! I didn't know he was part of the law! I wonder what kind. No. Wait, wasn't he a nerd? Maybe he was an investigator like creepy boy Satoshi. Yah, yah, nerds need to be important too.

4. What is the element name for Au? Why are you asking me?

Just then, he heard Daisuke come out of the bathroom. He took out a feather, and dusted all of it back to normal. And in PEN. This left him tired (using magic is hard), so he decided to sleep. Plus, this would make him look innocent. He fell asleep instantly.

Daisuke walked in, and noticed that the pre-test had writing on it. In PEN. He also noticed that all the answers were incorrect.

"DARK!"

No answer

"DAAAAARRKKK!"

Yet again, no answer.

So, he walked over and punched him.

"**KISSAMA! What...oww...Was THAT FOR?!**"

"Did you write on my paper?" Dai's voice was smooth and creepy/

"**No. Do I know english?**"

Dai walked over and grabbed Dark by the collar. Choking him slightly. But, that was the point.

"I KNOW you did this. TELL ME NOW!" He tightend his grip. Pulling upwards, untill Dark was kneeling on the bed.

**_I turned it...to Japanese and answered the questions. Then I turned it back to English. You can let go now. Pleeeeese? Your towel is slipping._**

Daisuke let go. Dark fell to the ground. "Oh GOD! Are you looking? You are such a pervert! I'm gunna get dressed back in the bathroom. Dai grabbed his clothes, and went back into the bathroom and locked the door.

When he came out, he was wearing a black T-shirt with lots of words (that Dark couldn't read) on it, black kaki (i don't know how to spell sometimes sorry.) shorts, and his wings out in the open.

"**You look kinda cute. Dai-chan. But those pants look like girls' pants though.**"

"Shut your dirty mouth, Dark."

_**Hey, i think our mom is home. do you wanna go play air catch, now?**_

_No. Hey, when's your friend uh...Kiiruku coming to see you?_

**_The day after my birthday._**

_Which is...?_

**_A week from now. On Friday the thirteenth. I was born on the twelveth. She was born on the thirteenth, she's one year older than me._**

_As in three hundred five? or twenty five?_

**_Three hundred five. She's about...Uh... Well, she's about in the middle of both our hights, and she's my size in pants, shoes. So when she comes, she's gunna dress like us. The law knows about her as a girl theif. She never changes her hair color, just her 'gender' so the law doesn't recognize her-_**

_What are you trying to say?_

**_When she comes, call her Haru, and call 'her' a 'he'. Got it? She get's very angry some times. That's when the pain comes._**

Their mom entered the door, with her three daughters.

Dark quickly put on his sweatshirt, and Daisuke did the same. They both went downstairs.

"**Daisuke, nanji desu ka?**"

"Rokuji desu."

"Wat dat mean?" Tawnya asked. Then she made this horrible slurping sound that made Dark flinch, and Daisuke feel queezy.

"What time is it, and six O'clock."

"Oh. Gwess whatt?"

"What?" Daisuke didn't want to know.

" I gwat bwacez!" She smiled a huge smile, and then drool came out of her mouth and onto the floor near their feet. Dark turned around, and fled up the stairs. As he got to the top, he screamed, "**You're discusting! GOD! Do you have to drool?!**" then he slammed the door to his room behind him.

"What color are your braces, Tawnya-chan?"

"Pink-shlllllllllshhhl." She drooled again.

"Uh-huh... Well, I'll be upstairs. By!" He ran up the stairs, and pounded on their door. "DAARK! OPEN UP!"

"**I'm kinda busy. Maybe later!**" Dai heard him say something, he was probably on the phone.

* * *

About two hours later, Dark got off the phone, walked over to the door, and opened it up to find Daisuke asleep, from boredom. He leaned over, and pinched Dai's nose. He woke up immidiatly. He jumped up, and tackled Dark to the ground. 

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ON THE PHONE?!"

"**I was talking to Haru. Could you please get off of me?**"

_Why?_

**_Your knee is in an uncomfortable place._**

_Too bad._

_**Please get off of me? Now?**_

_No._

**_Fine._** Dark lifted up one leg and swung it into Dai's back, inbetween his wings. Dai collapsed on top of Dark. Dark rolled over on top of Daisuke, and restrained him. Daisuke Headbutted Dark, but much, much harder than the last time. Dark rolled off of him, and he got up quickly, ready for a fight.

Dark got up, and pushed Dai's head to the wall as hard as he could, then he kneed him in the crotch.

"**See how that feels, then get back to me on that when your voice is back to normal.**" Dark walked casually down the stairs, as Daisuke was on the floor in pain.

When Dark got downstairs, he noticed that the rest of the family had already eaten dinner, and was now watching spongebob.

He walked over to the couch, and sat down near their mom. She noticed that he was bleeding. "Dark, what happened to your head?!"

"**Daisuke headbutted me. I'm fine, don't worry.**"

"Were's Daisuke? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"**Nothing much, just a little payback. He'll be over it soon.**"

"What do you mean, He'll get over it soon?" She got up and walked over to the stairs. "Daisuke! Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Dark walked up the stairs. "**Hey, how's the champion of the fight doing?**" Dai got up, and pushed Dark out of the way so he could get down the stairs, and away from him.

Dark went over to the bed, lied down on it, and fell asleep.

* * *

When Dai finished dinner, he walked upstairs and into their room, to find Dark taking up the whole bed. He walked over to the bed, and tried to push Dark over to his side. It didn't work. His wing was in the way. He folded his wings, and rolled him over to the side of the bed near the wall. Daisuke climbed into bed, and fell asleep. Getting ready for The week ahead of them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all of your reviews! The more you review, the faster I write! So enjoy! ." ().o if you were wondering, why do these people contsitly have wings, its because, after a sertain time, the wings grow to much to be hidden by magic. DOIY!

Chapter 8: (no title, couldn't think of one.)

It was 6:03 a.m. when Daisuke awoke to his alarm clock. It was playing the song Le Disko. Dark picked it out. Kiiruku liked that song. Kiiruku was coming over to see Dark the day after his birthday. The day she was coming over was on her birthday. Dark's was the twelfth, which was Thursday, and Haru (Kiiruku) Had his (Her's) on the thirteenth, wich was the day he (she) was coming over.

Dai got up, and walked over to his dresser, and picked out a pair of jeans, a red collar shirt with short sleeves, and a sweatshirt. He put them on then he walked to the window over his desk and looked outside. It was dark out.

Speaking of Dark, He was still asleep. Deeply asleep. He was dreaming about the first time he was stealing for a school art project with Haru. His left wing flapped, and stretched slightly. Dai decided he should wake him up.

Daisuke walked over to the bed and called Dark's name. No answer. He yelled it again, and again, and again, but alas, no answer. (I have no idea were I got alas from, so deal with it. Ok?). He tried shaking Dark awake, but the best that did was cause Dark to groan, "**Mmmmmmm……………**"

"Dark, Dark, get up!" Dai said as he slapped Dark in the face. This woke Dark up.

"**Oww! What was that for?!**"

"We have school today, stupid."

**_Oh. Kay. Five more minutes, please _**

_No, school in fifteen minutes, get up now, before I punch your guts out. _

**_Okay, okay._** Dark stretched, sat up, and got out of bed. He walked over to their dresser, and picked out a pair of black jeans, and a black collar shirt with short sleeves, and a leather jacked from the closet to hide his wings. Then he went into the bathroom to get dressed, and brush his hair.

Fifteen minutes later, Dark, and Daisuke were outside in the air, flying to school.

They arrived in record time. Five minutes early.

They walked to their first class

About the rest of the week went as usual. But tomorrow was Dark's birthday.

* * *

Chapter 8: part two: (Yet again, no title, I couldn't think of one.) 

Daisuke woke up to the noise of his alarm clock. He opened his innocent scarlet eyes, to look at the clock. It had a note on it that said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARK! In pencil. Daisuke put his version over it. It said the same thing, but in Japanese. Which looks like :　たんじょび　おめでっと!　回答　暗い！

Dai got up, and got dressed. He changed into white shorts, and a red shirt with short sleeves. He didn't have to hide his wings today, because they had the day off. Daisuke thought that since it was Dark's birthday, he should get to sleep in. However long that may be. He walked down the stairs, and into the living room. He noticed that there was a cake with Japanese on it that said twenty five (nijugo:　二重後) on it. Near it was a note that said: Dear boys, the girls have school, and are all doing after school activities till five, I have work till six, and your father has work till seven, so you may take the day off, and 'let your wings out' as it is called. See you soon, mom.

Dai walked over to the fridge, and picked out a bit of last night's dinner. He was going to have it for breakfast. He put it in the microwave, for about two minutes. He heard it sizzling at one minute, so he stopped it, and took It out. He set it on the old coffee table (It's more like an old chest with a rug thing on top.), and turned on the T.V.

After about four hours, it was ten O'clock, and Daisuke was bored, and lonely. So, to fix this problem, he walked upstairs, and into Dark's his room. He walked quietly over to Dark.

_Dark, Dark, Please wake up, please. I'm lonely. _

**_I'm tired. I want to sleep! Besides it's still not bright out. _**

_Yah, it is, _Daisuke said, as he walked over to the window and opened the curtain. The light streamed in. _See? It's light out. You should come downstairs with me. Mom made you cake, and…I….uh….I guess I could close the curtains downstairs, and you could sleep there. Please? _

**_Yah. Sure. As soon as I feel like getting up… _**

_No! now! _

**_Fine. _**Dark sat up, and stretched his wings. He got out of bed, and followed Daisuke downstairs. Daisuke motioned Dark to lie down on the couch. Dark flopped down, turned to the back of the couch, and closed his eyes. Daisuke walked over to the light switches and turned them off. Then, he walked over to the sliding door curtains (witch were near Dark's head.) and closed them. He went to sit down on the couch but noticed that Dark took up the whole couch, even with his legs bent.

_Dark, could you like make room for me? _

**_No. You made me get up. So I get the couch. Pull up a chair or something. _**

_Please? I could give you your birthday present early. _

**_Fine. _**Dark got up, and pulled the coffee table near the couch, Motioned for Dai to sit, then he lied back down on his back, and closed his eyes.

Dai turned on the T.V. Dark was so used to the "Don't turn it above ten" policy on the T.V., that after an hour of listening to Spongebob's laugh, he gave up trying to sleep.

**_Hey, Dai, I can't sleep. Can I have my present now?_**

_Hey, yah._ Dai walked over to the table, and picked up two presents.

_Here. _

**_Thanks. _**

_Ones from me, the other's from With, and Chiichan, Tousan, and Kaasan. _

Dark took the first one, it had a card on it that was definitely from Emiko. He opened it. It was a pair of glasses that she said that she was going to get for him, for reading. They were black wire ones. He put them on.

**_How do I look? _**

_Actually, Dark, you look intelligent. Wow. I thought I'd never use those words in a sentence all together. Okay, next one's from me. _

Dark opened the next present. It was his favorite version of anime. (I will not tell you what it is. That's his business, not yours.)

"**Arigoto gozaimasu.**"

"Tanjobi omedetto, Dark-san."

**_Now I'm about the same age as Haru, until tomorrow. _**

_Cool. Let's have cake. _

**_Ya. _**Dark walked over to the table, and cut a piece about five inches thick in the middle, and about ten inches long. The cake was twenty inches across. Then he cut a piece about the same size for Daisuke, and handed it to him.

**_I'm guessing about four or five bites for me, what about you? _**

_This isn't a contest. _

**_Oh, come on, I've seen the way you eat. You can clean your plate in like, nothing flat._** Dark took a bite. It was about up to the half way mark on the piece.

_Okay, fine I'll play. Six or seven bites for me. _Dai took a bite of the bigger end, and got it clean off.

About three to five bites later, they both finished at the same time.

Dark wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then on his pants. Dai did the same. They put their plates in the sink.

**_Daisuke, I'm going to go get dressed. _**He walked up the stairs, and closed the door behind him. He took out Black cargo pants, and a black long sleeved shirt. He put them on, and brushed his hair. Then he went downstairs.

_You look good. I-I mean….uh…. _

**_Do I really look that good? _**

_Of course not! _

**_Well then why are you blushing as red as your hair? _**

_Cuz. _

**_Cuz…? _**

_Cuz maybe you look like a show-offy pervert. _

**_So you mean that I look like a show-offy pervert. But since your blushing, you like that. Thanks, dude. _**

_No! I HATE IT WHEN YOU LOOK GOOD! _

**_So. I DO look good. _**

_Just….Shut up. _

"**Nanji desu ka?**"

"Didn't I tell you to SHUT UP?!"

"**Come on, I have a feeling that it's four fifty three.**"

"Yah it is. How'd you know?"

**_I heard a car pull up in the drive way. _**

Daisuke ran up the stairs and pulled on his sweatshirt. Dark took out a feather, and brushed his shirt with it. Immediately over his shirt appeared his sweatshirt. Covering his wings, and slightly keeping them still, so when he moved his back muscles, his wings didn't move with them.

There sister's buses arrived. One from Johnson elementary school, another from chenery middle school. Tawnya goes to Johnson elementary school, and Konnani, an Hio go to Chenery middle school. Konnani's in the sixth grade, and Hio's in the eighth.

They opened the door, and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARK!"

"**Thanks.**"

"You welcomes!" Tawnya slurped loudly. It made Dark flinch at the sound site of her foamy drool.

"**If you need me, I'll be upstairs getting ready for my friend Haru to come over tomorrow.**"

"Is she prettys?"

"**It's a guy. Haru is a boy's name. His birthday is tomorrow.**"

"No comment. Go upstairs." Hio was angry today. Dark could tell.

When Dark got upstairs, he motioned for Daisuke to only talk in their heads.

**_When Haru comes, you WILL only call her a HIM. You WILL not address HIS real name. and you WILL not check him out, or feel him up. GOT THAT? HE'S very sensitive to the fact that people know she's not a HE. If HE is NOT COMFORTABLE in ANY WAY, I WILL make your life a LIVING HELL. GOT THAT? _**

_Okay, dude, calm down. I wont call him a her, I wont address his real name. I will call him Haru. I wont check him out, or feel him up. _

**_You must NOT, and I repeat, NOT get HIM angry, or upset, until HE is comfortable with you. HE has a potential to kill an INNOCENT person. GOT THAT? DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? _**

_Yes master. I obey. _

**_Good. Now, HE will sleep on the bed, on the inside, I will sleep on the outside. Now, YOU can sleep any were else but in this room. HE is hyper-alert. I think He just came from Japan, so he might have a bit of a problem with English. BUT I can fix that. There is a spell that I can do. When HE comes, I will lead him up into our room. YOU WILL NOT follow. You may say hi, WHEN, and only when, WE come downstairs. GOT THAT? _**

_Yah, okay Dark, calm down. Hey, does he have wings like us? _

**_Yes. I gave them to him. In high school. He's a better flyer than both of us combined, much faster too. Okay. Everything's ready, I'm going to bed. He's coming at five in the morning. That's the only time when the police aren't on guard. Oyasumi nasai. _**

Dark lied down on the bed, and motioned Dai to come. Daisuke sighed, and lied down next to Dark. Dark rolled over away from him, and fell asleep.

* * *

--chapter 8 part three--- 

At four thirty three, Dark woke up. He almost fell asleep again, so he hit himself in the head real hard. He shook his head, and stretched his wings, until they hit the walls. He turned to Daisuke, who was sound asleep.

"**Dai, Hey, Dai, Wake up. Fine. Don't wake up, I'll just have to wake you up then.**" Dark leaned over Daisuke, and kissed him.

He immediately woke up, saw Dark wink at him, and fell off the bed.

"What was that for?!"

"**I couldn't get you awake, so I wanted to be original.**"

"You were something..."

**_Listen, we have to get dressed and ready for Haru to come._**

_Fine._

They got up, and got dressed, and went downstairs. Dark was wearing a black T-shirt, and black cargo pants. Dai was wearing a red shirt with long sleeves, and blue jeans.

**_one last piece of info, she can do the whole, I can read your thoughts, thing inside your head. so, she will have no trouble communicating with us in our heads._**

_okay._

As soon as they went to unlock the door, they heard a knock. Dark opened the door. It was haru. He had his hair looking just like Dark's. and was wearing what looked like, poor people's clothes. He had on a grey ripped T-shirt, and faded bagy ripped jeans. The jeans were ripped at every five inch mark. His wings were black, with silver tipped wings. He was shivering too.

Dark took his arm, and led him inside. Haru motioned something in signlanguage. Dark motioned back, then led him up to their room. Dai was about to follow, but Dark gave him the 'reminder death glare'.

Inside thier room, Haru kneeled down on both knees, as Dark did the same. Haru put his pointer finger, and middle finger in the middle of Dark's forehead. Dark did the same. They closed their eyes, and looked down. After about fifteen minutes, they withdrew.

"**Haru, find your voice.**"

"I found my voice." His voice sounded almost exactly like Dark's.

"**I see that you are still good at copying languages and voices, but now that you know english a little better, lets go downstairs.**" He got up, and Haru followed. (just so you know, in japanese, Iee, aah, ooh,uoo,eeh. R's are a soft d sound, sometimes the u at the end of a charactor, are silent. and sometimes, well most of the time, the i in shi, is silent to it's just a sh sound. Aieye)

When they got downstairs, Daisuke waved. "Hi, i'm Daisuke Niwa."

"Hero, im Nakatsu, Haru." Daisuke was taken back by how alike He sounded to Dark.

"Haru, do you want anything to eat?"

"no."

"okay..." Daisuke was getting a little creeped out. Haru was following his every movement. Intently watching.

"how long are you going to stay here, Haru?"

"As rong as i can."

Dark walked out of the kitchen with a chocolate bar, and a few pieces of japanese fruit gummys.

**_Haru, pick what you like. _**He held out his hand with the fruit gummys.

_Thank you. _He picked out two peack ones, one strawbery one, and three kiwi ones.

**_When you speak enlish, just relax. It is easier to speak it, than to understand it._**

_Okay, thank you._

"Cour-d i borrow some c-rozu?"

"**Sure. Follow me upstairs.**"

five minutes later, Haru came down, with Dark. He was wearing Dark's favorite pair of shorts. They were black, and had lots of chains. He also had a black T-shirt that said: to entertain stupid people see back of shirt' on the back it said: 'to entertain stupid people, see front of shirt. And he had one of Dark's jackets on to hide his wings.

"Daisuke-kun, Dark-kun, what to you want to do?"

"**Let's wait until everyone's up and gone before we do anything.**"

"I am tired, I want to go back asleep. In a bed. I haven't been in a bed in three months."

"**Come on, Haru, let's go back to bed. Daisuke, you can stay down here. We're gunna go back to bed.**"

They went upstairs, and into their room. Dark signed for Haru to go to bed on the inside. He signed back okay. Dark closed the door behind them. Haru got in bed and fell asleep immediatly. Dark climbed in, and fell asleep too.

three hours later

Daisuke went upstairs and opened the door to find both Dark and Haru asleep. STILL. He was very bored. So he decided to wake them up.

He walked over to their bed. within ten inches of Dark, Haru woke up and sat straight up. Stared at Daisuke, intently with those creepy black eyes. He started to shake Dark awake. Daisuke stopped Haru by grabbing his hand. Haru's eyes widened, then narrowed angrily. He twisted his arms in circles until He was holding Daisuke, not the other way around. Then he pulled Dai close to him, and crashed his head into Dai's. Daisuke screamed in pain. That woke Dark up. Dark seized Daisuke by the wings, and pulled him away from Haru. Just as Haru pulled out a knife from his combat boot, and was about to slit Daisuke's throat.

**_DAISUKE! WHAT DID YOU DO?_**

_I grabbed his arms...?_

**_Okay, then you startled him. _**Dark motioned something to Haru, who then put the knife back into his combat boot.

"I am sorry, you start-r-ed me."

"It's okay, i'm sorry too."

**_Aww. The both of you are so cute. You should be like, the couple of the Day, Don't you think, Dai? How bout you, Haru._**

Haru got up, and kicked Dark. Dark grabbed Haru's leg. Haru fell to the ground.

"Daisuke-kun! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Daisuke got up, and tackled Dark to the ground. Causing him to let go of Haru. Haru got up, and helped with the atackedge.

* * *

for the next day, they were talkeling eachother, punching, and kicking. Cheating mostly. Daisuke and Haru ganged up on Dark. And so on, and so on, and so on, and so forth.

At six O'clock,after Dark was defeated (and after like a whole day of fighting), he yelled "**ANOUGH! I get it, you got me. Just STOP!**"

_Yeah, I have to leave, since you guys taught me english, I'm going to go take a vacation in London. It was nice! Bye Dark-kun. Bye, Dai-chan._

He (may i remind you that he is a she.) got up, opened the window, jumped out, and flew away.

"Motte de!"

"Ja, motte de!" They yelled back.

Dark closed the window.

Their mom yelled to them to get ready for school, and that's just what they did.


End file.
